Подожди меня…
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Когда твой возлюбленный больше не с тобой, то все, что тебе остается это последовать за ним? СЛЭШ, AU, фик о будущем, мужская беременность, смерть персонажа. Леголас & Арагорн


_**Название:** Подожди меня…_

_**Автор: **Victoria Elner _

___**Бета: **Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** POV/Романтика/Драма_

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** PG_

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ, AU, фик о будущем, мужская беременность, смерть персонажа_

_**Краткое содержание:** Когда твой возлюбленный больше не с тобой, то все, что тебе остается это последовать за ним?_

_**Статус: **закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**От автора: **Этот фик – запоздалый подарок моей любимой бете, Tindomerel, на Новый год. Да простит она меня за ангст! _

_**От автора-2:** Текст курсивом – это воспоминания Леголаса. Все повествование от его лица. Это AU, в котором Арагорн женился на Леголасе, а не на Арвен. Чтобы узнать, что из этого получилось, смотрите предупреждение и читайте фик. _

**Подожди меня…**

Море тихо шепчет у моих ног. Теплый ветер играет с моими волосами. Встает солнце…. Начинается новый день.

Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда ты впервые увидел меня? Сколько раз ты повторил мое имя с того момента, когда впервые сказал, что любишь? Сколько поцелуев я отдал тебе, а ты взял с того момента, как я стал твоим? Сколько раз ты доводил меня до пика наслаждения с того момента, как родился наш первенец? Сколько слез пролил я с того момента, как выбрал тебя и забыл про бессмертие?

Мне страшно… Страшно, что еще чуть-чуть и боль разорвет меня на куски. Кажется, у меня отняли не просто половинку души, а забрали все: сердце, душу, жизнь. Я знаю, что мне нет места в этом мире без тебя, но не могу уйти. Если я хочу снова быть с тобой, то мне придется подождать… О Валар, как я хочу ступить на другой берег, как хочу, чтобы другое море, другое небо, другая земля… Как хочу, чтобы ты снова был со мной! Подожди, любимый, уже скоро…

- Значит, ты серьезно решил бросить все и уплыть.

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу нашего сына. Улыбаюсь. Он так похож на тебя… Твои черты лица, твой характер – настойчивый, уверенный, решительный, истинный король людей, как и ты.

- Да…

- Мам…

«Мам»… Никогда не думал, что меня, коронованного принца Лихолесья, будут так называть.

_- Это просто чудо!_

_- Это не просто чудо, это, мой милый Леголас, чудо из чудес!_

_- Но, Митрандир, это же невозможно!_

_- Хм… Хм… Наверное… Но понимаешь ли, ведь Элессар и ты – это… Это было приятным сюрпризом для всего Средиземья! Ты так говоришь, будто не рад…_

_- Я рад, я очень рад. У Эстеля будет сын, у короля – наследник. Но…Как я скажу об этом Арагорну!_

Я так боялся. Думал, что ты мне не поверишь или… или не захочешь этого малыша. Какой я был глупый!

_- Хм… И как он будет тебя называть?_

_- Кто «он»?_

_- Наш сын…_

_- Папа?_

_- Ласс, милый, папа – это я. А ты…_

_- Мама!_

- Мам, мам, ты меня слушаешь?

- Нет, - честно признаюсь я. Он морщится… точно как ты.

- Я все понимаю…

- Элессарион, ты не понимаешь. Ты еще не любил… - мне становится грустно. Я не увижу свадьбу своего сына. Не смогу дать совет, оградить от беды. Наверное, мой долг – остаться, но… Но ты сказал: «И после смерти мы будем вместе!» Я не могу заставлять тебя ждать.

- А если он не в Валиноре?

Я улыбаюсь.

- Твой отец никогда не лгал мне, Ри…

- Я знаю, но…

- Я должен, Ри, я не могу ждать. Не могу…

Чувствую, как прежнее спокойствие покидает меня. Одна лишь мысль, краткая и быстротечная, что ты не будешь со мной, лишает меня рассудка. Если я не увижу тебя, то… я сделаю то, за что даже великодушные Валар проклинают любого эльфа. Но… нет, я не буду думать об этом. Ты там! Ты ждешь меня! Ты обещал!

Я и не заметил, что по моим щекам текут слезы, а мой сын, мой милый, добрый эльфенок, обнимает меня и шепчет, что все будет хорошо. Я верю ему, как всегда верил тебе…

_- Еще немножко, любимый! Еще чуть-чуть! Я так горжусь тобой, Ласс, ты самый смелый и сильный эльф во всем Средиземье! Ну же еще чуток! Тужься!_

_- Ах! Больно…_

_- Я знаю. Немного осталось. Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Последний разок… Ну вот и все! Посмотри, какой у нас красивый мальчик родился! Мы назовем его Элессарион!_

Мне больно оставлять нашего сына, но еще больнее было бы остаться и бродить потерянной душой по осеннему саду дворца или метаться бурей по нашей спальне. Еще немного, любимый, корабль почти готов. Еще чуть-чуть, Эстель, и мы снова будем вместе. Только подожди меня….


End file.
